Sesshoumaru's Clues!
by Niji o Tsukinuketa
Summary: Sesshoumaru is 'Blue' from Blue's Clues, Inuyasha is Steve, Kagome is.. Er... Some cat named 'Pinku', along with the other Inuyasha characters! But what happens when they're all on TV infront of a live cast... Live? Complete and utter chaos!
1. Birthday Gift for Sesshie!

Chapter 1

Sess's Wanted Birthday Gift...?

((Author's Note: Well, from the title, you'd probably guess that this is an Inuyasha parody of the children's show, 'Blue's Clues'. Well, this isn't nessisarily a children's fanfiction, because, well, there's a Sesshoumaru for Blue... And... Well... Put the clues together... Oh, hah! xD (I type without thinking... That just came up... Heh...) Well, this'll be a very interesting Fanfiction. Though, I think this'll only be a one-shot. That, or only a two-to-three chapter Fanficcy. Eh. Well, don't forget to read and review... Merf... Enjoy! ))

-

Inuyasha's head popped out of the small, green house, his white doggy ears flattened to his head by embarrassment.

"Erm. Do you know where my brother is? Sesshoumaru the..." Shudder. "...Puppy?" Inuyasha asked the backstaged children from his memorized script inside his head.

"Right there!" The children behind the sceens said, all pointing (at the same time, also) to Sesshoumaru, who was hiding in his spot on the side of the house.

Adoribly, Sesshoumaru had two, horribly-made-floppy-doggy-ears on his head, held there by a headband, his clothes all white to match his hair, boa (which was supposidly turned into a tail, though Sesshoumaru refused to take it off his shoulder and neck), and fake doggy ears. He refused to change his black shoes, though.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru, there you are," Inuyasha said, still embarassed greatly. "Come inside, so we can like, play with your friend 'Pinku'... Because, she's like... Here..." Inuyasha had put his fingers in the motion of the quotations when he said 'Pinku', who was played by Kagome.

"Erm. Ruff?" Sesshoumaru asked. Apperantly, all he was supposed to say in the whole script, nevermind, the whole _season _of Sesshoumaru's Clues, was say 'ruff'.

"You remember Pinku the ki...kitty..." Inuyasha said, poking his head more out the door. Sesshoumaru walked over, nodded, then pushed Inuyasha out of his way so Sesshoumaru could get into the tiny green house.

"Mew..." Kagome said, embarassed by her outfit and her lame scipt lines. Her outfit was a pink cat outfit, tail and ears, with dark magenta stripes, like a tabby. She complained several times that it sucked, and that it was pretty revealing, since it was like a body-outfit. She replied to, several times (by, of course, Sesshoumaru- also erritated with his outfit-) to 'stuff it'.

"Ruff..." Sesshoumaru said boredly.

"I guess you're birthday's coming up soon, hmm, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked, rolling his gold eyes.

"Uh. Ruff... Ruff, ruff ruff..." Sesshoumaru 'exclaimed', pretending to sound excited... Though he did a good job at it.

"Do you know what you want for your birthday? I'm sure all your friends here will help you get the things you want!"

Sesshoumaru grinned, about to do something that was definetly not on the script. He turned around, grabbed a green crayon and a piece of paper, then started to write. He held it up to the young audience of four to seven year olds, though most of them were unable to read it.

"What I want for my birthday, little brother," Sesshoumaru said, adding a 'ruff'. "Are these, I'll read them out loud," Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "The Tetsusaiga, little brother, that belongs to _me_, not _you_... That stupid bastard, Naraku, to be _DEAD_... Um, _you_, little brother, to be _DEAD_. _All_ you other people to be _DEAD _and to be _DEAD_ by _ME_... And for Jaken to be a little less annoying. Um. Ruff."

Gasps were heard from the audience, as well as Kagome... Erm, 'Pinku'.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome... Pinku... Screamed. "How _dare_ you! You can't say things like that on children's television! You'll dirty their purified minds!"

"Ugh," Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Stuff it, pussy-cat. I don't take orders from humans."

"Except for _Rin_," Kagome -Pinku- said slyly, narrowing her eyes with a grin at Sesshoumaru. She did a good job, as Sesshoumaru shut up.

"Um. So, _what do you want for your birthday, Sesshoumaru_?" Inuyasha asked again, clearing his throat.

"Ruff-ruff-ruff..." Sesshoumaru sighed, putting his hand... or, 'paw', up to the camera-wall, making it melt slightly.

"Oh, do you know what this means?" Inuyasha asked 'excitedly' to the backstaged kids, as 'Pinku' was told to sneak offstage.

"Time for Sesshoumaru's Clues! Hee-hee!" The children giggled.

"Yep," Inuyasha said. "And we you remember what we have to do..." He rolled his eyes, giving a 'feh!' under his breath. "We gotta... Erm... Get about three clues, put them in our notepad thing and then we sit down on the thinking mat and we think-think-think..." Inuyasha shuddered for a moment, Sesshoumaru turning away from the crowd and the camera, since he was holding back rare laughter. "And then we see what Sesshoumaru wants for his birthday!" Then Inuyasha mumbled under his breath, "That stupid, stuck-up, greedy and spoiled bastard..." He shook his head several times, his ears flopping around cutely when he did so, then he continued. "Nowwww..." He turned around, Sesshoumaru gone to mark his first clue. "...Where did my brother go?"

"Over that way!" The kids said, almost all of them pointing different ways.

"Damnit, stupid kids, how helpful..." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. "Um. What way?" He asked again. "Aw, screw it, I'll find him myself! Nevermind!" He seemed to pout, then he sniffed the air for Sesshoumaru's scent- which he instantly tracked - he went left, towards the kitchen. When he finally got there, he noticed he didn't have the notepad. So he darted swiftly back to the dresser, Kouga, to get it. "Hey, wolf-ass, I need the notepad."

"Bite me," Kouga snorted, until Inuyasha bared his fangs. Kouga raised his eyebrows. "Cannible."

"Bring it!" Inuyasha snarled.

Kouga waved his tail around. "Well, I'm not going to give it to ya, dog-turd," Kouga sniggered. So, Inuyasha did what he usually did and unsheaved his Tetsusaiga. That was until...

"_O-SU-WAR-IIIII_!" Kagome said from backstage, like she was supposed to if Kouga and Inuyasha got into another one of their squabbles.

"Agh!" Inuyasha collapsed to the ground, taking him a moment or two... probably three... to get back up to his feet. "Kouga... You'd better..."

"Kouga, do it for me?" Kagome batted her eyelashes. Kouga blushed.

"For you, Kagome, I will," Kouga grinned, passing Inuyasha the notepad he so 'despratly' wanted.

"Sucker!" Inuyasha laughed, running off with the notepad.

"Damnit! You stupid mutt!" Kouga growled, then sat down with a huff.

When Inuyasha got back to the kitchen, he first spotted Miroku, Sango and Shippou's costumes... And almost bursted out laughing.

Sango and Miroku were 'Mrs. Seasoning-Salt', 'Mr. Seasoning-Pepper', and 'Baby Chili Powder'... With ridiculous costumes- Sango, Miroku and Shippou, all with black hats that looked like powder-caps on their heads, and were dressed in the colors of powder (and salt and pepper) that they were playing as.

"So, how's 'Baby Chili Powder', Sango and Miroku? I mean... 'Mrs. Seasoning-Salt' and 'Mr. Seasoning-Pepper'... Heh..." Inuyasha snickered.

"Shut... Up!" Sango-Mrs. Seasoning-Salt- hissed under her breath, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Oh, I don't mind," Miroku-Mr. Seasoning-Pepper- laughed. "But _now_ will you bear my child?"

**SLAP!**

"Ouch!" 'Mr. Seasoning-Pepper' yelped, rubbing his newly red-slapped face. Shippou-Baby Chili Powder- snickered.

"What a loser," Chili Powder laughed.

"Hrm. Anyway, have you seen Sesshoumaru go past here?" Inuyasha asked the three. "You know, 'cause 'Sesshoumaru's Clues' is on air... Right now... I've got to find him so we can get out of here as soon as possible, since this is _so_ damn annoying."

"Uh, he went outside," Chili Powder said, pointing to the open, green door leading to the outside.

"Hrm," Inuyasha 'said', walking towards the outside. But Kouga yelled at Inuyasha before he could do so.

"You stupid, blind ass!" Kouga yelled from Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's 'room'. "There's a clue right there, you shit head!"

"Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha growled, then turned around to a piece of paper on the wall, that read 'Sus'... But it was slightly melted with Sesshoumaru's 'reachid' scent all over it. "What the... 'Sus'? This is a clue? Screw this..." Inuyasha grabbed the piece of paper and stuffed it in one of his pockets, unseen on Inuyasha's fire-rat kimono. "I'm not going to draw this! I'll just take it..." He looked up at the kids, backstage, forgetting they were there. He blushed. "Yeah, this is our first clue... 'Sus'... Oh, what the hell? What the hell is a freakin' 'sus'?"

"You'll see when you have all three clues!" One of the children yelled out from the audience.

"Oh, screw you, smart ass," Inuyasha grumbled under his breath. "But seriously... 'Sus'... My gawd..." He shook his head and walked outside.

There was Sesshoumaru, sitting by Kirara and Rin, dressed up as a red shovel and a blue pail. Their outfits, though Inuyasha would not admit, were very cute. Rin, a blue shovel on her head and her orange and white kimono (with a green obi) was changed to a duplicit with the colors blue and white, a sky-blue obi. Kirara had two tiny red shovels tied (with a tiny, white string- barely visible) to her two tails, one tiny red shovel on her head.

"Sesshoumaru, what the frick' is a 'sus'?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Sesshoumaru. All Sesshoumaru did was grin, no answer was said from his mouth. Either way, it would have been useless if he did answer, as all he would be able to answer would be 'ruff'.

"Hey, Inuyasha, could you help me and 'Shovelly' with some math we have to do for stuff?" Rin, who's 'name' on here was 'Pailley', asked Inuyasha polietly.

"No," Inuyasha replied immediatly.

"Are you sure you can't--"

"No!"

"Oh please-"

"No, damnit! You stupid, annoying little kids! Why did I even sign up for this shitty piece of shit for a show?" Inuyasha's ears twitched annoyingly. Rin clapped her hands over her mouth, and Kirara gave a questioning mew, until she caught Inuyasha's sour expression. Then Kirara shut up.

"Ruff," Sesshoumaru seemed to clear his throat.

"Now, where's the next clue? And it better not be another stupid one like 'sus'... And what the hell is a freakin' 'sus'! Damnit! Feh!" Inuyasha gave a hard glare at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru snorted and looked away, and when Inuyasha eventually turned his head in disgust, Sesshoumaru darted off.

"Feh, stupidshitgawddamnit!" Inuyasha cussed, quite uncomrehensably. Kirara gave Rin a look, and Rin just whispered,

"He's nuts."

"I can hear you!" Inuyasha turned around at them both, making them move an inch back. "Oh, Sesshoumaru... Grr..." He darted off in the direction that Sesshoumaru had went in, until the backstage children shouted,

"A clue, a clue! Sesshoumaru's clue!"

"What...? Where!" Inuyasha turned around, not able to see the 'word' written on a piece of paper, pinned onto a tree he was standing next to.

"On the tree!" The kids giggled.

"What the...?" Inuyasha turned again. "Tree? Agh!" He ended up backing into it, an apple falling on his head. His ears twitched angrily. "Ouch! What the freakin' hell?" He turned around, the white pin poking his head. On the little white letter that was attached to the pin, read 'Tet'.

"Heehee," The kids in the audience giggled.

"Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha growled, on the brink of a migrane. "'Tet'? What the freakin... This isn't as bad as 'sus', though... Gawd, '_sus_'... What in the World is that stupid bastard on!"

"Eh?" One of the younger kids asked.

"Nevermind," Inuyasha looked away, stuffing the clue in his pocket. "Oh, we have our second clue, whoop-de-doo... Yeah..."

"Yay!" and "Yatta!" Were heard from the crowd of children. Inuyasha snorted, then followed Sesshoumaru's scent.

"Where are you...! Damnit, I need to get off this show or else I'm going to end up freaking out... Feh!" Inuyasha sniffed, then darted off after the fresh scent of his brother. When he had finally found the fake, 'floppy eared' brother, he was writing something down on a piece of paper. He turned around.

"Ruff! You aren't supposed to find me when I'm writing out the clue," Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Ruff! Go help... Um... 'Shovelly' and 'Pailley'. They need help with whatever they're doing... Ruff..."

"Hrm!" Inuyasha turned around and his behind one of the trees by Sesshoumaru, so he'd find the clue as soon as Sesshoumaru was finished.

But, Inuyasha was wrong.

Sesshoumaru, knowing that Inuyasha was watching him, took off, extremely fast, as soon as he was finished. He was practiclaly gone in a blink... Which Inuyasha had done at that moment.

"Aw, shit!" Inuyasha cussed, stamping his foot. "I wish he wasn't so damn fast... Crap... Feh!" Inuyasha ran out from where he was hiding, and sniffed around where Sesshoumaru had been sitting the moment before. He could track his scent, but Sesshoumaru was so fast at that one instant, that it was quite tricky to trace his scent. "Hrm... The scent's practically gone by now... Damn Sesshoumaru..." Inuyasha went quite slowly, this time, after his older brother's scent so he wouldn't lose it on the way to find him. Slowly, piece by piece, the scent had become more noticable (Well, to Inuyasha's keen nose, of course!) and it was only a matter of time when he was back in the house, the backstage kids started to yell,

"A clue, another one of those clues!"

"Haha! Finally, the third clue... Ahaaa!" Inuyasha looked around, then slowly noticed that this was his and Sesshoumaru's room... Where Kouga was.

"You stupid mutt, took you long enough! Dumb dog turd," Kouga shook his head. He held up a piece of paper. "I've got the clue. You want it? Too bad!"

"Agh!" Inuyasha's blood boiled. "Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! Feh! Wolf breath! Agh! You crazed bastard, how did you get ahold of that?"

"Well, your brother had put it behind me, and it seemed to poke me with that stupid white pin of his. So I just thought I'd hang on to it for a while," Kouga explained, a grin on his face.

"Oh, wolf, you're begging for it," Inuyasha rolled up one of his sleeves, until Kagome ran out, still in the Pinku outfit.

"Inuyasha, Kouga, break it up!" She yelled. "Kouga, he found the clue, can't you just be fair and give it to him, this once? And Inuyasha, can't you just stop fighting with him, this once?"

"No!" Both of them said at the same time.

"I know it's you I'm talking to, but it's Inuyasha we're talking about!" Kouga exclaimed, shaking his head, his black ponytail waving around as he did.

"And Kouga's a freakin' wolf bastard!" Was Inuyasha's poor excuse. Kagome sighed and turned around, facing away from them.

"I can't believe you two! I'm dissapointed!" Kagome shook her head. "Maybe I just won't hang out with you two anymore... Hmmm..."

"No!" Inuyasha yelled. "Don't be like this, damnit!"

"You don't hang out with me at the first place... But... I do enjoy you're company sometimes..." Kouga bit his lip.

"Then, give Inuyasha the final clue!" Kagome turned around, once again facing them.

"Grrr..." Both of them glared at each other.

Kouga held out the clue and Inuyasha grabbed it from him. Then, giving a glare at Kouga (which he did back), Inuyasha ran off to the thinking mat. He had jumped on it, forgetting that it was a _mat_, not the _regular ground_, and slid a little bit. He shifted a little, then yelled, "Sess-hou-ma-ruuuuuu, daaaammnnnn yooooouuuu coomeereeeaaammiinnuuutteee!"

"Eh? Ruff?" Sesshoumaru, embarrassbed by his (quote on quote) "Lame ass lines", walked into the room. "Ah, finally!"

"Feh!" Inuyasha looked away, insulted slightly. "So, I've got all three clues. There's ... Damn it... 'Sus'... 'Tet' and the last clue... 'Aiga'? Oh, damn you Sesshoumaru. Go mess yourself, you're not getting the Tetsusaiga... My gawd... That was the most... Lamest... And I put the stress on that- _lamest_... Clue thingy in the whole world.

"Tetsusaiga? What's that?" One of the kids in the audience asked.

"You mean, _you don't know_?" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru asked back at the same time, bewildered.

"Stupid human child," Sesshoumaru shook his head, ripping off the floppy dog ears. "Ah, this feels much better. Those stupid ears really..." He just had decided not to chose an 'imature' word like 'stupid' or 'crappy', and didn't finish his sentance, like he usually didn't... At some times.

"Don't be so mean to them!" Kagome scolded Sesshoumaru.

"What did I say to you earlier, human girl?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, getting back into his normal character. He flicked his hair, then stroked his boa. "Now, where's Rin, because I want to get out of here. It reaks of _human_." He said pickily, followed by a 'hrmph'.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at Sesshoumaru, who had just walked out to get Rin. Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara had walked into the room at that time, wearing their original outfits, Miroku giggling about something (most likely something immature) and Sango shaking her head. Shippou rolled his eyes, and looked at Kirara who sat absendmindedly on Sango's shoulder. Kouga came charging silently at Inuyasha, but Kagome, noticing this, made a stop to that matter;

"Osuwari!"

**Bang!**

"_Whoa_--"

**Bang!**

As soon as Kouga had got to Inuyasha, Kagome had made him fall to the ground, Kouga tripping over him, also falling to the ground, but Kouga went face-first.

"Haa! That's what I call '_killing two Birds of Paradise with one sit'!" _Shippou hawed. Everyone rolled their eyes - including Kirara.

-

(( Author's Note: And that's the end of this fanfiction. Like I said in the beginning, this is most likely a one-shot. Yes. It is. So, read and review, please and thanks. ;D And the ending pun by Shippou, if you didn't know, n.n is a play on words, pretty much. 'Birds of Paradise' was those evil and large (and not to mention, gross and ugly looking!) bird things that were killing off the wolf demons and stuff. n.n It was in one of the old-kind of episodes where they meet Kouga for the first time. And like, 'osuwari' is the Japanese version of 'sit'. xD So, yes. Very corny. And it was done on a real like, if you haven't heard of it, 'Killing two birds with one stone'. n.n Heh. Well, read and review... Yeah... n.n And you all rawk. n.n Thanksh. ))


	2. Need Somethin', Sess?

Chapter 2

Need Somethin', Sess?

((**Author's Note**: Yeah, yeah, I made a new chapter. My friend at school was all like, "omg lyk u hav 2 continu it lolz!" and I was like, "No! It's a one-shot!" and she's like, "u suxorz!11!" And I was like, "Agh! Fine, I'll do it." So, here it is. xD But... I'm telling you... This is the last chapter. x.x NO MORE, DAMNIT! Believe it or not, it's hard to write this. Being so absentmindedly funny doesn't just come to you... Wait... Yes, it does... x.o Well, whatever. Remember to R and R, damnit! xD Enjoy! ))

-

Inuyasha's head poked out of the little green house, once again, un-ready for another tiring day at 'Sesshoumaru's Clues'. His ears flattened to his head, as he repeated the same, crappy line;

"Erm. Do you know where my brother is? Sesshoumaru the...Uh..." He had forgotten his line, and it took him a minute to remember it. "Damnit! I know this! Oh, I do." So, Inuyasha continued on. "...Puppy?"

"Over there!" The kiddies giggled, pointing to Sesshoumaru, in his usual on-air costume. His 'ears', like Inuyasha's, flopped over on his head.

"Uh... Ruff," Sesshoumaru blinked.

"Oh. Uh..." Inuyasha struggled to remember his next line. It was pretty sad, with the crappy acting and all. Finally remembering his line, Inuyasha smirked. "My, Sesshoumaru, you seem pretty dirty today. Maybe you should take a bath?"

"_What_?" Sesshoumaru's gold eyes widened. "_Fu_-- Hrm... _Ruff_?"

"Damn right!" Inuyasha walked over to Sesshoumaru and grabbed him by the silver hair. "Let's go, and get it over with."

"Grr..." Sesshoumaru growled, now rarely blushing.

Minutes later, they finally got to the little bathroom in the fake house... Erm... _Set_.

"And you know what?" Inuyasha sounded cheery, since he knew what was coming next. Sesshoumaru, obviously, did not. "You have one of your 'best friends' to help you wash up!"

Inuyasha motioned to inside the bathroom, where Jaken-- "Bubbly Soappy" (AKA. 'B.S')-- sat, waving his now blue-dyed hand. To him, it was just a small price to pay to get to 'help' on 'Sesshoumaru's Clues'.

Kagome--Pinku--, backstage, was giggling wildly, while Rin--Pailley-- seemed to be both jealous and terribly horrified--No! _Mortified_ is more like it. Kouga... Erm... 'Dresser'... Was laughing his 'wolf-ass' off in Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's 'bedroom', while Shippou--Baby Chili Powder-- fainted.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened even more, with was thought to be not humanly capible. "You're joking," His mouth dropped. "I'm _not_ going in_ there_. With _him_. Ruff."

"Too bad!" Inuyasha laughed, pushing Sesshoumaru in the bathroom, and slamming the door shut, locking it with a key that Inuyasha hid in his fire-rat Kimono.

Yelling was heard from inside the bathroom for several minutes, until there was a loud 'SPLASH'. After that, more screaming and yelling was heard, Inuyasha showing no sign of un-locking the door.

It was now a half-hour later, when Kagome--Pinku-- and the rest of the producers finally convinced Inuyasha to unlock the door, the door opening slightly, steam hissing out through the crack.

Sesshoumaru grumbled something to Inuyasha, and it was nearly impossible to understand what the hell he was saying.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. "What the _hell_?"

"Uh... Well...Ruff..." Sesshoumaru's face turned from red to a shade of even redder. "There's no towels in the bathroom..."

Inuyasha's grin widened largely, as he 'jokingly' laughed, "You stupid, dumbass bastard!"

"Hrm..." Sesshoumaru snorted, looking down at the... Well... _Hopefully_ the ground. No one was actually sure, but that's what they hoped, of course.

"What's going to happen, now?" Sango--Mrs. Seasoning Salt-- asked with a shrug.

"Someone's going to have to go in there and help Sesshoumaru out," A stage-hand commented, taking a sip of his coffee. "Oh, and you_ know _that this is _live_, don't you? Oh! And I and the rest of the stage-hands are unable to help you out in this... Er... _Pradiciment_. I suggest Kagome-- Oh, pardon me, '_Pinku_', to go help out Sesshoumaru. She is, actually, his 'best friend', isn't she, now?"

It was now Ri- Pailley's turn to faint. A jealous Kouga growled out;

"Shit, no frickin' way!" He then started to mumble swears, such as, "Bitch... Dumbass bastard... Mother fu--"

"Just go do it!" One of the kids yelled out from the audience. "I'm bored and hungry and this is getting boring! Pinku, just go do it, it's not like this hasn't happened before, am I right!"

"Yeah!" A few other kids agreed, as Ka--Pinku gulped hard.

"I can't watch," San--Mrs. Seasoning Salt sheilded her eyes with her hand, as Miroku-- No, Mr. Seasoning Pepper-- clutched for his stomach.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

As soon as Shippou regained concious, he soon later fainted once more.

"Ohh..." K--Pinku blushed horribly. "...This is going to scar me for life..." She walked over to the bathroom, looking down so she --hopefully-- wouldn't see anything that she would forever regret, until she got into the bathroom. Seconds later, Kag--Pinku's piercing scream was heard, along with the slamming of the bathroom-closet door, and her running out of the 'steaming' bathroom. "_OH MY GAWD_!" She screamed, running backstage, possibly not to be seen for the rest of the cast's day.

Now, minutes later, Sesshoumaru came out in his outfit, blushing once again. Jak-- B.S. came out after that, his skin color not green, not blue, but strangely red, which made Ri--Pailley faint once more. And also, like how Mir--Mr. Seasoning Pepper pradicted, he ended up being sick for several minutes, until he returned light-headed on stage.

"How was your bath?" Inuyasha gave a harsh smile as he patted Sesshoumaru hard on the back.

"Let's. Never. Speak. Of. This. A. Gain. _Ruff_."

"Uh, you know that 'again' is one word, not two. It's 'again'. Not 'a gain'," Inuyasha informed Sesshoumaru. Everyone nodded in agreement, even little Kirara... Er... 'Shovlley'.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. Everyone had completely forgot about the 'Clues' that they were supposed to be doing, until Sesshoumaru gasped, put his hand up to the video camera (once again, making it melt a little), axnd the kids excitiedly squealed.

"Okay, so, what do we need to get started?" Inuyasha asked the kids in the crowd.

"Dresser!" The kids shouted.

"Finally, you give me the right answer... Shit..." Inuyasha walked towards the Dresser, which was Kouga. This was going to be hard and tough; Kagome... No... _Pinku... _Wasn't there to rip them apart if they fought. Inuysha grinned, then cracked his knuckles. "Yo, bitch, give me the notepad."

"Shut the frick up, shit face," Kouga-Dresser- snorted. "Kiss my furry ass. Oh! I hope you know this time that I'm being sarcastic."

An extremely-small Kouga fangirl was cammoflaged in with the four to six year old crowd, laughed, yelled 'Sure!', then started to put on red lipstick. Ri-- Pailley regained conciousness, then fainted again. Security was then called. The show was then motioned to continue, by Steve from the hit ((No, pardon me... Not 'hit'. I meant 'shit'. Either or!)) show, 'Jerry Springer'.

"Holy shit, man, that was scary..." Kouga's eyes were wide open. "...Frick, man..."

"I think I feel _sorry _for you," Inuyasha's eyes were also widened.

"Fuggin' shit-crap..."

"Bitchin' bastard..."

"Mother fu--"

"Stop swearing!" Shipp- Baby Chili Powder screamed. His voice was shaky, since he, too, like R-Pailley, had fainted several times.

"Screw you!" Both Inuyasha and Dresser yelled. ((Hey, I remembered to call Kouga 'Dresser'! Wow!))

"I am the ghost of Christmas Eveee!" Kikyou yelled, barging on scene.

"Uh, I think you're at the wrong show..." Mir-- Mr. Seasoning Pepper explained to Kikyou. "...'_Passions'_ is next door."

"Shit! Damnit! Bitch! Agh, hell. Where am I _now_?" Kikyou blinked. The devlish-halo on her head fell off. "I already accidentaly walked in on 'Playboy Mansion'... AndwWhoa, that was a big mistake..."

"'Sesshoumaru's Clues'," All the kiddies said.

"Hell, man, I feel sorry for youse..." Kikyou put her hand to her head. "Well, _hasta la vista_... Baby!" She then made her exit. But, as she did, she fell flat on her face. "Frickin...!" Then, she ran and disappeared.

"Quoted by Rick James..." Sa-- Mrs. Seasoning Salt put her hand to her chin. "...That was 'Super Freekie'!"

"Amen to that..." Everyone agreed.

"ANYWAYS..." Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"Take this!" Kouga--Dresser-- took the notepad and threw it at Inuyasha's face.

"Screw you, Wolf Shit!" Inuyasha growled, taking hold on the notepad.

"Bitch! ...Er... Like, 'female dog'!"

"You hit below the belt!"

"You'd like that."

"Grr... Feh!" Inuyasha gave up, then walked towards the kitchen. "Where's the clue?"

"Look for it!" The kids seemed to order.

"Shut the hell up," Inuyasha grumbled. "So, where did Sesshoumaru the 'puppy' go?"

"Over there...!" The kids, once again, pointed both left and right. Another pointed backwards, towards the bathroom.

"Holy shit, man, are you kids on crack or something?" Inuyasha was completely dumbfounded. "Gawd... You think they're a little _slow_... But _GEEZ_..."

A toilet flushed, and the one kid who pointed to the bathroom was right. Sesshoumaru came out of the cast-backstage-bathroom, then came onto the sceen.

Everyone stared at him, some mouths open.

"What...?" Sesshoumaru was confused. "Dogs have to piss too, you know... Ruff."

"Ri_i_ight..." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Agh! Go place a clue, you ass!"

"Right..." Sesshoumaru hurried off set, outside once again.

"I'll pretend I didn't see him run off. So, where's Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked the kiddies again.

"In the... bathroom?" They seemed to be confused. Inuyasha didn't agree; He thought they were demented.

"Outside!" Ship-- Chili Powder yelled. "Geez, even I know that, and I'm not the smartest one here..."

Rin... _No_... 'Pailley' regained conciousness, once again, then scurried outside with Kirara... _No_... 'Shovelly' to do a task with Inuyasha... Though Inuyasha didn't know about it.

"Yeah, outside!" The kids nodded.

"No shit..." Inuyasha rubbed his temples. "Damn, man, I hope Sesshoumaru wants some 'Ti-lo-nal' or whatever you call it, because I need some."

"Lalalala! Inuyasha-sama, come help Shovlley-chan and I!" Ri-- Pailley yelled to Inuyasha, right when he walked outside.

"No," Inuyasha simply said.

"You have to. It's mandatory. I've got the photocopied, laminated form you signed in my pocket," Pailley said, also simply. Inuyasha's ears flattened, and his expression faded. He walked over and sat down at the sandbox with them, because he knew that Ri-- Pailley was no softie; She's small, but she could sure play hardball.

"Mew!" Kirar-- Shovlley mewed, wagging her twin tai-- shovels.

"Mew, mew yourself," Inuyasha snorted. Shovlley then gave him a uber-kawaii, irresistable look, so he gave in and patted her on the hea-- shovel.

"So, do you know your patterns, Inuyasha-sama?" Pailley asked, blinking her eyes innocently.

"No shit. Do you?"

"No, not really..." Ri-- Pailley fakely admitted. It was in her lines, after all.

"You don't! Wow, I really do think some of the people on this show are on crack..." He glared at the kid-audience.

"Could you help me and Shovlley-chan find a tetragonal trisohedron?" Ri- Pailley asked, laying out several shapes in front of him.

A blue triange, a green... Inuyasha wasn't sure what the hell it was, it looked like something definetly messed up, though... A yellow square and a brown, strange looking-kinda-like-a-rectangle button.

"What the frick? Er... Well, I know it's not the button..." Inuyasha put his hand to his chin, then pointed to the green thing.

"No, silly, that's a octagonal-square-triangle!" Pailley giggled, as did the children in the audience. Inuyasha was dumbfounded, once again. "Be serious!"

"I am!" He growled with frustration. "'Tri' sounds like 'triangle'. How about the blue triangle?" Inuyasha asked, ears twitching.

Everyone's expression was blank.

"No..." Ri-- Pailley said slowly. "...It's not..."

"I thought you didn't know your shapes," Inuyasha narrowed his gold eyes at R- Pailley.

"Oh! Right," Pailley blushed.

"Mew, mew... Prr, mew!" Kirar-- Shovlley mewed, then padded over to the button, picked it up with her mouth, then put it on R-- Pailley's lap.

"You're _correct_, Err... Shovlley. Ruff!" Sesshoumaru jumped out of no where, then came up behind Inuyasha. "And you, dimwitted little brother, are _wrong_, ruff!" Sesshoumaru then took out a wooden pale of... _Sake_? He then tipped it over and **SPLASH**! All over Inuyasha.

"_HEY_!" Inuyasha growled, stinking wet of the rice wine (Which smelt to be a few decades old... Ew...), as Sesshoumaru suddenly disappeared, probably to hide his second clue.

"Inuyasha-sama," Rin... Er... Pailley started, pulling at Inuyasha's stinking wet fire-rat kimono. "Since you ... _Attempted_... to help us find the tetragonal trisohedron, I'll give you Sesshoumaru-sama's first clue!" She handed Inuyasha a folded piece of paper that said 'Il'. Confused, Inuyasha blinked, then stood up.

"What the frick is a 'il'?" Inuyasha stared hard at the paper, hoping something would happen.

"He looks constipated..." Shipp-- Baby Chili Powder whispered to a giggling San-- Mrs. Seasoning Salt.

"'Il' is French for 'boy', like in a sentace of '_etre_' or something... Maybe that means something?" Mi-- Mr. Seasoning Pepper said, matter-of-factly to Inuyasha.

"How do you know, '_French_ie'?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, as he looked from the paper to Mirok-- Mr. Seasoning Pepper.

"I'm bi-lingual!" Mr. Seasoning Pepper seemed proud of himself. He chuckled, then added, "Ma-na-ja tw-aa!" ((Quick Fact: I don't know how to spell it, so he's sounding it out. Heehee! ))

"Really?" Mrs. Seasoning Salt seemed interested. She had no idea what Miro-- Mr. Seasoning Pepper-- was talking about. Good thing; If she did, he'd definetly get a slap. ((Another Quick Fact: What Miroku--Er, Mr. Seasoning Pepper-- Sounded out, meant 'Three sum' in French. It can also mean 'Times three', but he didn't mean it that way. Heh. ))

"Yep," Mr. Seasoning Pepper laughed. "You pick up more chicks that way!"

**SLAP!**

"What a loser. And to think, I'm _his son_," Shipp-- Baby Chili Powder shook his head. He was ashamed to be such a pervert's son on such a retarted children's show. How sad!

"You think _you've_ got it rough?" San-- Mrs. Seasoning Salt clapped her hands together several times, like dusting them off. "I'm his _wife_!"

"Eeheeh..." Miroku... _I mean_... Mr. Seasoning Pepper laughed sheepishly, as he rubbed his baboon-bottom-red face.

"Ooh, Sesshie wants some guys?" A little, horribly drawn person in a drawing from outside of the Sesshoumaru-Inuyasha-house patio, which wasn't too far away. There, Inuyasha also found Sesshoumaru. "That's icki." The voice was eerily familiar.

"Shut the _hell _up, Kagura... Or, should I say, 'Bucktooth'?" Sesshoumaru growled lowly at the picture, until he muttered something, then jumped into the picture! Inuyasha's mouth hung open.

"Wait... Am _I_ the one here on crack!"

"It's easy," Kagura, nick-named 'Bucktooth', called from the picture. "That is, unless, you're scared. Or, if you _are_ actually on crack. There's a lot of... _colors_... here, and that might make you... delusional."

"Shut up, Bucktooth," Inuyasha snorted, walking over to the picture. "Or I'll stick some 'il' in yer' face."

"Ooh, I'm scared," Kagur-- Bucktooth rolled her poorly drawn eyes.

Kagura, called 'Bucktooth', looked like an actual, three-year-old drawing of Kagura, with the little feather and outfit and all. The only difference, was that she had poorly drawn buckteeth. Hence the name, 'Bucktooth'.

"Now, how the hell do I get in there?" Inuyasha squnited his eyes at the piece of paper, which was in a frame... Also poorly done. Seeming like magic, Sesshoumaru appeared by Kagu-- Bucktooth.

"Ruff..." Sesshoumaru mumbled, then surrying off.

"Shit, frick!" Inuyasha cussed. "How in the..." Inuyasha wasn't sure how many hells there were. So, he made a mental-list inside to ask Kikyou the next time he saw her. "... Many hells do I get in that st-o_o_-pid picture?" He glared at Bucktooth, hard. "You'd better tell me."

"You should listen!" Shippou... _Er_... Baby Chili Powder yelled from the kitchen. Surprisingly, Inuyasha and Kagura-- Bucktooth--, and not to mention, Sesshoumaru, all heard him perfectly. Inuyasha looked around for a michrophone or a speaker that could make Shippou yell from that far, for them all to hear him perfectly. "He's very persuasive!"

"What'll you do...?" Kag-- Bucktooth gave him a look, which looked like to Inuyasha, a blotch on the paper. "Rip the paper?"

"Good idea," Inuyasha nodded. "I was thinking of burning it, but ripping is both faster and easier."

"Hmm. Ask Sesshoumaru," Kagu-- Bucktooth shrugged. "I don't know how; I'm just a drawing."

"Sesshoumaru, tell me, or you're _DEAD_."

"Ruff."

"I'm leaving and looking for the second clue!" Inuyasha growled, about to stomp off. But what Kagura-- _I mean_ -- Bucktooth said next made him stop in his tracks.

"Oh, is this the clue you're talking about?" Kagura held up a piece of paper, which didn't really look like anything. It practically looked like Kagur-- Bucktooth was holding nothing on the white backround.

"Aw, shit. Just tell me how to get in there," Inuyasha put his hand to his head.

"Sesshie ska-doo, you can too!" Kagur-- Bucktooth sung from a partly-copywrited tune.

"Oh..." Inuyasha got it. He was supposed to sing that. "...Screw you."

"Do it!" The kiddies in the crowd cried. "We're bo_oo_ored!"

"GRRR..." Inuyasha mumbled to 'himself', though everyone else heard. "Sesshie ska-doo..." Inuyasha started in a lame voice. "...Er... You can... Too...?"

Finally, he was thrown into the picture. It was pure white, and very bright. It was then that a stage-hand walked up to the picture.

"What a dumb picture. Look, Jeff, look at this! This is screwed. Let's throw it out," One stage hand said... To... no-one? He's talking to himself!

"Ew, my two year old son can do better than that shit," The 'other half' had to 'look away'. "It's hideous. Everyone in there, like the one with the fake-ears and long, long silver hair looks like a fat chick, the one with the feather looks like a druggie, and the one in the red looks plain constipated."

"Yes ma'am, 'Simon Cowell'," The guy rolled his eyes sarcastically to himself, once again, laughing a little as he reached for the picture. Both Bucktooth and Inuyasha screamed, as the picture was hurled into a garbage bin.

"Simon Cowell is my brother," The man said to himself. Inuyasha was starting to get scared.

"Is he really?" The 'other side' asked. "I thought he was your sister. Or, do you mean like, 'He's meh bro, ya'll!'?"

"Oh, pardon me," The man was really getting into his conversation with... Himself. It was really sad. Almost depressing. "I did mean my sister."

"Did you? Then who's Randy Jackson?" Himself asked himself.

"He's my sister's husband," Himself replied to himself.

((No offence to the American Idol judges. I just like to poke fun.))

"Want to take this outside?" The man made fists to... Himself.

"He needs some Anti-Depressent," Sesshoumaru shook his head, appearing out of the white no-where, adding a ruff at the end of his comment. Inuyasha and Kagu-- Bucktooth nodded absentmindedly.

"We _are_ outside, but whatever!" The man started to walk away, beating up himself.

"Odd... Anyway... SESSHOUMARU! Where is the clue!" Inuyasha growled at his 'puppy' brother.

"You're not supposed to ask me that," Sesshoumaru said simply.

"You're not supposed to talk! But who the hell cares!"

"Hrm," Sesshoumaru hrm'ed, then mumbled something in Youkai, until he appeared out of the picutre, and soon out of the garbage can. Before Sesshoumaru went to go plant his third and final clue, he decided to kick over the garbage can that Bucktooth and Inuyasha were in.

"Stupid bastard!" Inuyasha. He turned to Ka-- Bucktooth. "Kagura! Where's the Gawd damn clue!"

"I'm not supposed to tell you. And my name is not 'Kagura' here. It's 'Bucktooth'. Though, I do wish it was Kagura here..." Kag-- Bucktooth put her hand to her chin.

Inuyasha grinned. "Don't make me tell Naraku."

"What's _he_ going to do?"

"He's gonna... _GET-CHA_!"

"Er... Daddy didn't love me!" Bucktooth burst out in tears. "Don't tell daddy!"

Inuyasha put his hand over his mouth and tried to hold back sniggers. "'Daddy'?"

"Daddy is Naraku!"

"Oh-hoo-_ho_!" Inuyasha made a scary grin-like face. "When I get out of here... Time for black-mail!"

"Oh, shit, no you don't!" Kag-- Bucktooth gasped. "Don't you _DARE_."

"What are _you_ going to do to stop me?" Inuyasha asked, raising a brow.

"I'll tell you where the clue is!"

"Hot shit! Fine! Damn! Tell me, Gawd damnit!" Inuyasha was willing to give up his plan for black mail for the clue. Thank Gawd! ...He'd to black-mail anyways, but he wouldn't mention that do Kagura... Or, 'Bucktooth'.

"Go down more down the white-intimidating path, then you'll see some Hippie Reject needed help painting a freakin' white wall. Tell him to screw off, then you'll get yer clue. Happy now?" Bucktooth said that all with her eyes closed. When she opened them, Inuyasha was gone. She turned her head, and she could see him running down the white-intimidating hall, or whatever you want to call it.

It was a few minutes before Inuyasha saw the colors of the rejected Hippie wannabe.

"Oh GAWD, this is so INTIMIDATING!" Inuyasha panted, as he finally got to the Hippie. "Yo."

The Hippie turned to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gasped.

It was a really familiar person... Dull grey eyes, chesnut brown hair, freckles...

...None other than Kohaku!

"Kohaku!" Inuyasha gasped.

"My name is not 'Kohaku' here," Kohaku said, surprisingly his voice was not dull. Meaning that he probably wasn't under Naraku's control. "It's 'Fo'Snizzle'."

"What the... Anyways, give me the clue, for Gawd's sake," Inuyasha decided to try threatening. It might work. "... Or your head will be mine! MUAHAHA!"

Koha-- Fo'snizzle looked at Inuyasha, almost derangedly. "...Ri_i_ight. Well, you have to help me first."

"Screw off," Inuyasha shook his head, like Kagu-- Bucktooth told him to.

"What?" Fo'Snizzle gasped. "Don't talk to me like that!"

"Why not?"

"Because..." Kohaku... Or... Fo'Snizzle... Gave Inuyasha a smirk. "I'm wearing intimidating colors!"

It was true... Well... Sort of. He was wearing his usual outfit, but it looked like it was tye-dyed bright colors, like yellow, green, pink and orange... Things like that. It wasn't actually intimidating. Neither was the walls. It was just the funny fact that if you told Inuyasha that it was intimidating, he probably would believe it.

"OH MY GAWD!" Inuyasha covered his eyes with the red sleeve of his fire-rat kimono. "EVERYTHING IS INTIMIDATING! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF WORLD DO WE LIVE IN?"

"It's called, the 'future'," Koha-- Fo'Snizzle whispered in Inuyasha's ear. Then, he started to snicker when Inuyasha gave a piercing scream that was probably heard on the set of _Passions_, a few doors away...

--**Passions**--

"Gosh darnit, Batman, what was that?" Naraku bursted on the _Passions_ set in a 'Batman and Robin' outfit.

Everyone slapped their hands to their heads. Almost in unison!

"WRONG. SET!" Everyone yelled, hopefully for the last time. Naraku was obviously drunk, as he had bursted into the set about ten times. "Where's the Gawd damn Kikyou? We can't start without her!"

"Gosh darnit, Batman, what are we going to do? It looks like the e_eeenndd_d!"

"_'Beginning of the End' _is next door," Said the old witch 'Tabitha', one of the characters from the show. Then, the rest of the cast got into character...

"It's MY BABY!" Fox yelled to... _Er_... Whoever that chick was. Or, '_is_' would be more appropriate. "WHY THE _FRICKIN HELL _DID YOU PUT HIM IN ADOPTION! MY BAAAABY!"

"No it's not! It's my brother's!" 'Whatshername' finally admitted. Fox gasped, as did everyone else.

"NO! IT'S MINEEE!" Naraku screamed. That was until someone threw a brick-block at his head...

--**Back At Sesshoumaru's Clues**--

"Geez, that was awkward," Fo'Snizzle shook his head. "Anyway, help me paint the color red out of these colors, and I'll give you the clue."

"Okay!" Inuyasha ran to the color yellow, then started obnoxiously painting on the white wall. "Blue!"

"That's YELLOW. Where the hell did you get 'blue' from! Are you color blind!" Koha-- Fo'Snizzle slapped his hand to his head. "You're wearing red on your SHIT -- I mean, 'SHIRT' -- for Gawd's sake! LOOK AT YOUR FREAKING SHIRT! ARE YOU FREAKIN ST-OO-PID?" Fo'Snizzle threw his hands up in the air, revealing the clue in his hand.

"Yoink!" Inuyasha grabbed the clue, then took off down the 'intimidating' hall... Or whatever. "Sesshie ska-doo, you can too!" Inuyasha jumped right out of the picture, but then tripped on the garbage can when he got out of the picture.

"PBS will get you!" Kagu-- Bucktooth yelled.

That was when Fo'Snizzle walked up to join her to watch Inuyasha fumble away to find the last clue. he looked almost drunk.

"We aren't being aired on PBS," Ko-- Fo'Snizzle said, shaking his head at Bucktooth.

"We aren't! What the hell are we on then?"

"Nickalodian... Or whatever..."

"Uh oh, I'm allergic to Cat-Dog, though... And the Rugrats give me diaper rash...

"Where did Sesshoumaru go?" Inuyasha asked to the crowd of kiddies, almost excited to be soon getting the hell out of there.

"Wait! What's the second clue?" The kiddies asked.

"Oh, that..." Inuyasha looked at the piece of paper in his pocket. "...'Ph'. What the... WHAT THE HELL IS 'ph'? Is it one of Sesshoumaru's make-up brands! WHAT THE 'PH'UCK IS 'ph'!"

"Omigosh, like, you saids a bad word!" A little kid yelled out from the audience.

"Yeah, well 'ph'uck you!"

That was until Steve from 'Jerry Springer' returned to the set, cracking his knuckles.

"'Ph'rick!" Inuyasha darted away, follwing the scent of Sesshoumaru. "SESS-HOU-MARUU!"

The search led Inuyasha outside, where he then found Sesshoumaru, sitting down next to a tree.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru grinned. "Look up."

"Hrm?" Inuyasha looked up. There, stuck on one of the branches, was the third clue. The branch, though, was surrounded by power lines... Possibly phone lines...

"Like, _OMIGOSH_. Did you see that bishie, Sesshie-poo? He's outside my window! Anywho, like, do you think he thinks I'm_ hawt_? _Teheheheheheheee_, like totally! Ohmigosh I can so see that! Tehehehehehheee... And like, I think that Ryouga guy totally has the hawts for me, though he's totally up the wrong tree... If he knows the directions to get up the tree... TEEHEHEHEHEHEHEE." It was the phone line of... Oh! The _Tendo_ line. Who was talking so annoyingly on the phone, though? None other than female Ranma, talking to... _Nabiki_? What the hell kind of world do we live in?

((I just had to add some really corny and random Ranma 1/2 in here!))

"You must climb up the Ranma-phone-line-tree to get your last clue. It's very dangerous, indeed! Ruff!" Sesshoumaru gave an evil grin, then got up, starting to walk away.

"...Feh. That's not so dangerous!" Inuyasha jumped up on one of the high branches on the tree. The tree wasn't very stable... It might even break if Inuyasha makes the wrong move! But, Inuyasha didn't care. He'd do anything to get the damn clue! When he finally got to the clue, the tree did break, but he got off it in time...

The tree hit the powerline, then it exploded in flames.

"Oops. Oh well. That's for the janitor to discover..." Inuyasha darted back into the house, one again jumping on the 'Thinking Mat', thinking that the mat was a piece of furniture, or that it was at least stuck to the ground. But, since Inuyasha jumped on it with such a slide, he slid right into a wall, spilling a coffee-table that had a huge jug full of Sake on it. It spilled on his head, and the bowl was suck on his head. "...I'm BLIND!" Inuyasha jumped to his feet, then ran into another wall, breaking the stinky jug off his head. Then, emnbarrassed, he walked back to the mat, sat down, then yelled, "SESSHOUMARU! GET YOUR FEMININE ASS OVER HERE!"

Just to piss Inuyasha off, Sesshoumaru yelled femininly, "I'm cooommmiiinnggg!" In a high voice.When Sesshoumaru got there, Inuyasha opened the final clue.

"'Dr'... 'Dr'..." Inuyasha repeated. "'Dr'? 'Dr 91210'?" Inuyasha was aware that that used to be on of Sesshoumaru's favorite shows, before Sesshoumaru got mad at all the new and lame twists, that he killed them all in what thought to be a boating accident at shore...

((That never happened, just so you know. Just poking more fun!))

"No!" Sesshoumaru blushed.

Inuyasha took out all the clues, then laid them out before him. "Oh, yeah, Sesshoumaru, what the 'ph'uck is a 'ph'!"

"What are the clues?" Grissom, dressed up as a little kid, asked Inuyasha.

"_CSI_ is next door, too," Sesshoumaru looked at Grissom with a glare.

"Oh, I know," Grissom nodded. "But this show is just so addictive. And, I'm here for my mother, Jaken."

"B.S.!" A few kids in the audience screamed. Poor Grissom was beat up, seconds later, by a huge kiddie crowd of B.S. (Bubbly Soapy -- Jaken) haters.

"Right..." Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked at each other.

((Grissom is from _CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. _Once again, I'm picking fun at them, too.))

"'Ph', 'Il', and 'Dr'..."

"Grey's Anatomy!" San-- Mrs. Seasoning Salt suggested. "'Dr'!"

Mir-- Mr. Seasoning Pepper gave her a hard look. "Remember; I'm your husband on this show. Now, tell me, who is this 'Grey'?"

"'Grey' is a woman..." Mrs. Seasoning Salt gave Mr. Seasoning Pepper a strange look.

"Sango!" Mir- Mr. Seasoning Pepper was udderly distrought. "What have you been up to?"

"Hrm..." Inuyasha still couldn't figure out the damn answer. Therefor, he wasn't allowed to leave.

Kira-- Shovlley shook her little kitty head, then walked over to the three clues. Then, she put them in order... Or, what she thought was order.

"Dr... Phil..." Inuyasha mumbled. "Oh! Dr. Phil! Sesshoumaru... Is that your boyfriend?" Inuyasha cackled at his older brother.

"You sick, wrong bastard!" Sesshoumaru was disgusted. "He's my shrink! I could never get by without him. He helped me from not killing Jaken... _Again_... Or horribly injuring Rin! I think I'll need him again after this show..."

"I call Oprah!" Kouga appeared out of no-where. He, and everyone else in the show, was now officially allowed to be called by their real names, since the answer was finally 'founded' out.

"Noo!" Cried Shippou, from Miroku's shoulder.

"Jerry Springer!" Miroku called out. "Sango is coming with me!"

"Damn..." Sango muttered.

"Hmm, well, I guess this is the end," Inuyasha announced to the kiddie crew who was supposidly watching... All of them were gone, though, and had been gone since the answer was found out.

"GOOD FRICKING FRICK, BATMAN! WHAT WILL WE DO NOW? ANSWER MEEE!" Naraku screamed drunkly, as he stumbled on the stage.

"Batman wants you to SHUT THE FRICK UP!" Kagura came with a folded chair behind Naraku, and whacked him in the head with it. He immidiatly was knocked unconcious.

"Well," Inuyasha raised a brow. "Maybe that's why daddy doesn't love you, because you knock daddy unconcious with chairs."


End file.
